


An Unexpected Interruption

by Deadsamurai13, I_AM_KING_DAD



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadsamurai13/pseuds/Deadsamurai13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_KING_DAD/pseuds/I_AM_KING_DAD
Summary: After getting kicked out of a bar Rick and Stanley return to the shack for a bit of fun.





	

Rick portaled them directly into Stan's room in the Mystery Shack; they had just gotten kicked out of the bar for getting too "affectionate" with each other and the hell if he was going to ruin the mood they had going. He quickly tossed Stan up against the wall while trying-and failing-to get him out of that horrible Hawaiian shirt. (The years apart must have done something horrific to his fashion sense.) Rick, irritated that clothes were not coming off fast enough, settled with shoving a hand down the back of Stan's pants and into his boxers. Stanley, being the less distracted of the two, shed his clothes, struggling with his shirt and tank top due to the fact that Rick was refusing to do this whole sex thing in the right order, “Gimme a minute, will ya!” he said gruffly, but couldn’t help but chuckle at Rick’s feverish attitude.

Just as Stan tried to take Rick's lab coat off, he felt a curious finger probe at his entrance. A little early for that-but he didn’t mind throwing ceremony away for the sake of fun. He was struggling with his undershirt when Rick pulled him off the wall and began walking him toward the bed. Making the task more difficult, Rick refused to release his lips or remove the fingers he was now attempting to shove inside him, with great resistance. They bumped against the wall next to the bed just as Stan kicked off one of his shoes.

He moaned wantonly into the kiss as Rick's finger finally penetrated him. They slid along the wall, a stray hand knocking a velvet painting of a clown down. Rick had managed to wriggle two fingers in Stan as he stepped out of his own pants. The back of Stan’s knees hit the edge of the bed. Rick removed his fingers and placed his free palm up against Stan's chest and pushed him downward. Stan hit the bed with a thud, looking up at the older man with lust and hunger. Standing between the other man’s legs, he pulled off lab coat (it was easier for him to do it himself anyway) hand reaching out and idly grabbing the lube from the pocket next to his flask before tossing the coat to the floor.

Next came his sweater, pulling it off roughly before throwing it to join his lab coat on the floor. Stan reached up to play with the shiny metal bars going through Rick's now exposed nipples, drawing a pleased moan from him. Rick made his way down and, unhooking his belt, dropped his slacks to the floor. He pulled his briefs down enough to free his dick and grabbed the lube from where he had tossed it onto the bed. Popping the cap, he covered the fingers on his right hand. Quickly shoving two fingers into an already hot-and-bothered Stanley, he immediately began thrusting them in and out, making sure he could accommodate for Rick's large arousal.

Stan grunted as Rick removed his still wet fingers, rubbing them on himself to spread the slick. He positioned himself at Stanley's entrance, using his clean hand to pull one of his legs over his shoulder. They both moaned as Rick slowly pushed into him. Rick gasped at the warm grip of Stan's body, and pulled out slowly before thrusting back in. He ran his hands across Stan's hairy chest, playing with his nipples. Leaning forward, Rick began sucking sloppy kisses onto Stan's neck and jaw as he quickened his pace, the new angle causing his prostate to be struck with each thrust. Stanley grunted as teeth raked at his collarbone. A particularly strong thrust forced Stan's leg to fall from Ricks shoulder, knocking the lamp to the floor with a loud crash.

Neither expected the door to fly open, slamming into the opposing wall. Rick looked up startled as Stanford and Fiddleford burst into the room, hurriedly covering himself and Stan. Upon seeing that Stan was not in fact being attacked in his room, Ford flushed violent red stuttering, unable to speak from shock.

"We want ya down fer dinner when yer....finished. Both of ya." said Fiddleford scoldingly as he tugged a slightly upset Ford back down to the TV room of the shack.

The second the door slammed shut Rick twisted one of Stan's nipples and gave a roll of his hips, causing Stan to moan loudly. At the sound of footsteps speeding up on the stairs Rick began thrusting, drawing a moan from Stan each time their hips met. The look in his eyes hinted at an ulterior motive. Hands moving to Stan’s arms, he gripped the still-rather-impressive biceps, quickening his pace. The two were filled with need, and it was apparent. Stan was in his own world, one hand idly on his cock, the other gripping the bed sheets; he concentrated on keeping it quiet, moans coming out stifled, longing.

Rick admired the younger man a bit. He was trying so hard...another pinch to the nipples forced him to buck his hips involuntarily, a yelp emitting from his throat. Rick grinned in satisfaction, and felt his orgasm drawing near. With a few deep, undulating thrusts, he buried himself to the hilt and came inside Stan. Remaining there, he moved Stan’s hand away to replace it with his own, hand pumping at an urgent speed. Stan reached up to run his fingers through the steely-blue hair only to grip the tufts tightly upon him cumming. Thick ropes of semen lobbed themselves onto his belly, and he sighed - either in embarrassment or pleasure - one arm going over his eyes to hide his gaze.

Rick, thoroughly pleased with himself, withdrew slowly and began to stuff himself into his pants again, “W-well Stanl-EEEEEUGH-y-you should probably clean up.”

“Where are you going?” Stan was dazed, still wallowing in the afterglow of his orgasm.

“To get some grub! Don’t want to waste your,-URP-waste your whole day in bed, do you?”

“Kinda-” the door had already slammed shut with the sound of pattering feet down the stairs. Stan was left alone to relish in a few beats of silence before begrudgingly and embarrassingly making his walk of shame to the kitchen.


End file.
